Katamari Generations
by GappieMikan
Summary: An epic Story behind the Previous Kings, the story of the Royal family Through Time and space
1. 塊世代:  the Neverending Tale

'_You great star, what would your happiness be had you not those for whom you shine?_'  
-Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

_Deep inside a library somewhere, there is an old, small book - like a pocket grimoire. The pages are yellowed and the ink has turned brown from the age. With a bit of imagination, the stains where the writer's quill has splotched ink on the page could almost be mistaken for blood. Strangely, for what seems to be a tale, there are no dates marked anywhere. This was probably not the first Tale of their authors... but it was the last one._

A long - never-ending tale, made by Many kings of all Cosmos in the past, yet hard to read - but easy to Understand, as the cover shows a name like no one, called

"Katamari Generations"


	2. First Age: the King of All cosmic Time

Zarathustra was his name... the First King of All Cosmos, Creator of Time and space.

Zarathustra: It's constantly night here. We have not seen the light of day in... how long?  
Decades? Millenias, perhaps? *Cough* Let there be light, Time and Space! *Summons a ray of light*

...and there was light. Zarathustra saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness. Zarathustra called the light "day," and the darkness he called "night." And there was evening, and there was morning—the first day.

Zarathustra: I tell you, my dear Cosmos: one must have chaos within oneself, to give birth to a dancing star. Like myself!

-Let there be a vault between the waters to separate water from water.  
So Zarathustra made the vault and separated the water under the vault from the water above it. And it was so. Zarathustra called the vault "Cosmos" And there was evening, and there was morning—the second day.

Zarathustra, wondering in the stars, He said "Let the water under the sky be gathered to one place, and let dry ground appear." And it was so. Zarathustra called the dry ground "land," and the gathered waters he called "seas." And Zarathustra saw that it was good. Then Zarathustra said, "Let the land produce vegetation: seed-bearing plants and trees on the land that bear fruit with seed in it, according to their various kinds." And it was so. The land produced vegetation: plants bearing seed according to their kinds and trees bearing fruit with seed in it according to their kinds. And Zarathustra saw that it was good. And there was evening, and there was morning—the third day.

Then, Zarathustra, in the fouth day, said: "Let there be lights in the vault of the sky to separate the day from the night, and let them serve as signs to mark sacred times, and days and years, and let them be lights in the vault of the sky to give light on the earth." And it was made two great lights—the greater light to govern the day and the lesser light to govern the night. He also made the stars. Zarathustra set them in the vault of the sky to give light on the earth, to govern the day and the night, and to separate light from darkness. And Zarathustra saw that it was good. And there was evening, and there was morning—the fourth day.

"Let the water teem with living creatures, and let birds fly above the earth across the vault of the sky." So Zarathustra created the great creatures of the sea and every living thing with which the water teems and that moves about in it, according to their kinds, and every winged bird according to its kind. And Zarathustra saw that it was good. Zarathustra blessed them and said, "Be fruitful and increase in number and fill the water in the seas, and let the birds increase on the earth." And there was evening, and there was morning—

Values, thousands of years old, shine on these scales; and thus speaks the mightiest of all the Kings of the royal Family.

But, at the seventh day, Zarathustra died and then it born the second King of all cosmos...

If someone reads this, My decendants shall know the truth...

~Zarathustra, First King of All Cosmos


	3. Second Age: Shadows of Darkness

Second Age ~ Shadows of Darkness

"_Could it be possible! This old saint in the forest hath not yet heard of it, that God is dead!_"  
-Friedrich Nietzsche

Eons had passed away...  
The second King of all Cosmos, Called Elohim, Bring peace to the Great cosmos, but there went up a mist from the earth, and watered the whole face of the ground. Elohim, worried, formed man of the dust of the ground, and breathed into his nostrils the breath of life; and cousin became a living soul.

The first Cousin ever made...

"Prince Groke, First Prince of All cosmos"

But... unlike Zarathustra, Elohim planted a garden eastward, in Cosmic Eden; and there He put the Cousin whom He had formed. out of the ground made the Lord Elohim to grow every tree that is pleasant to the sight, and good for food; the tree of life also in the midst of the garden, and the tree of the strongest weapon in the universe: the Tree of Katamari, knowledge of good and evil. And a river went out of Cosmic Eden to water the garden; and from thence it was parted, and became four heads.

And the Lord Elohim took the Cousin, and put him into the garden of Cosmic Eden to dress it and to keep it. Then, Lord Elohim commanded the Cousin, saying: 'Of every tree of the garden thou mayest freely eat; but of the tree of the Katamari, knowledge of good and evil, thou shalt not eat of it; for in the day that thou eatest thereof thou shalt surely die.' out of the ground the Lord Elohim formed every beast of the field, and every fowl of the air; and brought them unto the Cousin to see what he would call them; and whatsoever the Cousin would call every living creature, that was to be the name thereof... And the Cousin gave names to all cattle, and to the fowl of the air, and to every beast of the field; but for Groke there was not found a help meet for him, and the Lord Elohim caused a deep sleep to fall upon the Cousin, and he slept; and He took one of his ribs, and closed up the place with flesh instead thereof.

The rib, which the Lord Elohim had taken from Groke, made He a woman, and brought her unto the man. Called 'Spyra', and Groke said: 'This is now bone of my bones, and flesh of my flesh; she shall be called Spyra, because she was taken out of Man.' Therefore shall a Cousin leave his father and his mother, and shall cleave unto his wife, and they shall be one flesh. And they were both naked, Groke and his wife Spyra, and were not ashamed. Now the serpent Mu was more subtle than any beast of the field which the Lord Elohim had made. And he said unto Spyra: 'Yea, hath Elohim said: Ye shall not eat of any tree of the garden?'

-'Of the fruit of the trees of the garden we may eat; but of the fruit of the tree which is in the midst of the garden, Elohim said: Ye shall not eat of it, neither shall ye touch it, lest ye die.'

-'Ye shall not surely die; for Elohim doth know that in the day ye eat thereof, then your eyes shall be opened, and ye shall be as the King, knowing good and evil.'

And when Spyra saw that the tree was good for food, and that it was a delight to the eyes, and that the tree was to be desired to make one wise, she took of the fruit thereof, and did eat; and she gave also unto her husband with her, and he did eat... The eyes of them both were opened, and they knew that they were naked; and they sewed fig-leaves together, and made themselves girdles. Then, they heard the voice of the Lord Elohim walking in the garden toward the cool of the day; and Groke and his wife hid themselves from the presence of the Lord Elohim amongst the trees of the garden. The Lord Elohim called unto the Prince, and said unto him: 'Where art thou?'

-'I heard Thy voice in the garden, and I was afraid, because I was naked; and I hid myself.'  
-'Who told thee that thou wast naked? Hast thou eaten of the tree, whereof I commanded thee that thou shouldest not eat?'  
- 'The woman whom Thou gavest to be with me, she gave me of the tree, and I did eat. -Spyra hid herself from his Father-'

Lord Elohim said unto Spyra: 'What is this thou hast done?' And Spyra said: 'The serpent Mu beguiled me, and I did eat.'  
An angry Elohim, look at Mu: 'Because thou hast done this, cursed art thou from among all cattle, and from among all beasts of the field; upon thy belly shalt thou go, and dust shalt thou eat all the days of thy life. And I will put enmity between thee and the Cousin, and between thy seed and her seed; they shall bruise thy head, and thou shalt bruise their heel.'  
Unto the woman Spyra He said: 'I will greatly multiply thy pain and thy travail; in pain thou shalt bring forth children; and thy desire shall be to thy husband, and he shall rule over thee.'

And unto Groke He said: 'Because thou hast hearkened unto the voice of thy wife, and hast eaten of the tree, of which I commanded thee, saying: Thou shalt not eat of it; cursed is the ground for thy sake; in toil shalt thou eat of it all the days of thy life. Thorns also and thistles shall it bring forth to thee; and thou shalt eat the herb of the field.

Then, Elohim was the most Evil of the Kings, so he suicided Himself. Leaving Groke and Spyra as the new Kings of the Cosmos

If someone reads this, My decendants shall know the truth...

~Elohim, Second King of All Cosmos


	4. Third Age: Groke and Decendants

Third Age ~ Groke and Decendants, pt. One

"_Verily, a polluted stream is man. One must be a sea to be able to receive a polluted stream without becoming unclean._"  
-Friedrich Nietzsche

Now as the Third King of All Cosmos, Groke and Spyra looked at the Earth, the whole earth was of one language and of one speech. And it came to pass, as they journeyed east, that they found a plain in the land of Moonin; and they dwelt there. they said one to another: 'Come, let us make brick, and burn them thoroughly.' And they had brick for stone, and slime had they for mortar.

-'Come, let us build us a city, and a tower, with its top in heaven, and let us make us a name; lest we be scattered abroad upon the face of the whole earth.'

Groke came down to see the city and the tower, which the children of men builded. The Lord Groke said: 'Behold, they are one people, and they have all one language; and this is what they begin to do; and now nothing will be withholden from them, which they purpose to do. Come, let us go down, and there confound their language, that they may not understand one another's speech.' So the Lord Groke scattered them abroad from thence upon the face of all the earth; and they left off to build the city. Therefore was the name of it called Da-ma-cy; because the Lord Groke did there confound the language of all the earth; and from thence did the Lord Groke scatter them abroad upon the face of all the earth.

Groke, in his anger, he started his hibernation for more of 10.000 years.

After 10.000 years, Groke had all knowledge and wisdom, he was "he who saw the Deep", "surpassing all other kings". He built the walls of The Sunflower Continent, and the temple Eanna within dedicated to Zarathustra and Elohim. He had all his labors and exploits carved in a lapis lazuli tablet. The tablet invites us to view the greatness of this city, its high walls, the foundations laid by the Seven Sages, etc. 

The elders of the city protest Groke's endeavor, but agree reluctantly. They place his life in Katamari's hands. Groke goes to ask his wife's blessing. She laments her fate in a prayer to the Great Cosmos, asking why he had put such a restless spirit in her soul and asking him for his protection, for his path to be well lit, for him to send winds against Mu, etc. She hopes that Groke will someday be made a god. Ninsun also adopts Enkidu as her son, and asks him to guard Groke's life.

Enkidu and Groke perform rituals to aid a safe journey. Groke instructs the officers in how to run the city in his absence. They again advise him to keep Enkidu out in front.

In panic, Enkidu again tries to convince Groke not to undertake this journey, but Groke is confident of success.

The journey to the cedar forest takes 1 1/2 months, 50 leagues a day. On every 3rd day, they pitch camp and dig a well. Groke climbs to a mountain top and prays to the Great Cosmos to bring him a dream, and Enkidu makes a House of the Dream God to encourage these dreams. He guards the doorway to the house as Groke dreams. Shamash sends Groke prophetic dreams in the middle of the night. After each dream, Groke awakens sensing that a god has gone by. These dreams all seem ominous, but are given favorable interpretations by Enkidu:

(1) The first is only partially preserved and deals with a mountain that falls...  
(2) In the second, Groke dreams that a mountain threw him down, but a man saves him-Enkidu says the mountain is not Fujijo.  
(3) Groke dreams of the earth rumbling, a storm, darkness, lightning, fire... Enkidu interprets that the battle draws near, that they will see radiant auras of Humbaba, that will help him lock horns like a bull with Humbaba.  
(4) Groke has seen a Thunderbird (Anzu, a lion-headed eagle or flying stallion) in the sky with mouth of fire, its breath death, as well as a man... Enkidu explains the man was Mu and that they will bind the wings of the Thunderbird.  
(5) Groke dreams of a bull he takes hold of and a [man] who gives him water. Enkidu says the bull represents the Prince that Will Come who will aid them in their time of peril, and the man with water was Lugalbanda.

Near the entrance to the Forest of Cedar, Groke begins to cry with fear. Then, he suicided Himself. Leaving a Dark Age for the Great Cosmos

If someone reads this, My decendants shall know the truth...  
~Groke, Third King of All Cosmos


	5. Fouth Age: Spyra and the future King

Fouth Age ~ Spyra and the future King

The story of Spyra is one of a woman uninterested in love. Spyra, a beautiful Aeon, preferred to spend her time hunting in the woods rather than meeting men. Because of her beauty men constantly feel in love with her and she was always pursued. Time and time again she rejected each suitor. Spyra's old love, the Passed-away-King Groke, was very intent on her marrying and having many sons. However, Spyra cried so much at the idea of marriage that her dead father could not bring himself to force her to marry.

On one occasion Kulak became angry with Hukkeu for mocking the power of his arrows. As a way to punish him Kulak hit Hukkeu with an arrow that caused him to fall desperately in love with Spyra. Hukkeu began to pursue Spyra in the woods, but as he approached she began to run faster and faster. When Hukkeu was about to grasp Spyra she prayed to her father and was transformed into a laurel tree. Still in love with Spyra, Hukkeu declared that the leaves of the laurel tree would always be green and he would always wear a wreath of laurel leaves around his head.

As Spyra, turned in a tree, Hukkeu had to find the way for reclaim the throne...

He led the way as he spoke, and Spyr followed him. When they were within he took her spear and set it in the spear - stand against a strong bearing-post along with the many other spears of his unhappy mortals, and he conducted her to a richly decorated seat under which he threw a cloth of damask. There was a footstool also for her feet, and he set another seat near her for himself, away from the suitors, that she might not be annoyed while eating by their noise and insolence, and that he might ask her more freely about his father.

-Spyr, you needs to be queen... I Killed the previous queen of Cosmos! all for my fault...

And Spyr answered.

-I will tell you truly and particularly all about it. I am Hukkeu, son of Kerukku, and I am King of the Lunians. I have come here with my ship and crew, on a voyage to men of a foreign tongue being bound for Temesa with a cargo of iron, and I shall bring back copper. As for my ship, it lies over yonder off the open country away from the town, in the harbor Lukthion under the wooded mountain Neritum. Our fathers were friends before us, as old Laertes will tell you, if you will go and ask him. They say, however, that he never comes to town now, and lives by himself in the country, faring hardly, with an old woman to look after him and get his dinner for him, when he comes in tired from pottering about his vineyard. They told me your father was at home again, and that was why I came, but it seems the kings are still keeping him back, for he is not dead yet not on the mainland. It is more likely he is on some sea-girt island in mid ocean, or a prisoner among savages who are detaining him against his will. I am no seer, and know very little about omens, but I speak as it is borne in upon me from heaven, and assure you that he will not be away much longer; for he is a man of such resource that even though he were in chains of iron he would find some means of getting home again. But tell me, and tell me true, can Odysseus really have such a fine looking young man for a son? You are indeed wonderfully like him about the head and eyes, for we were close friends before he set sail for Troy where the flower of all the Argives went also. Since that time we have never either of us seen the other.

Hukkeu had to find a way for be a King, but of the Cosmos Itself. an Odyssey of legends, called the Cosmic Chronicles.


	6. Cosmos Chronicle: Hukkeu's beginning

Cosmic Chronicles ~ The beginning of the rule of Hukkeu

Hukkeu, son of Aeon Skylu, was heir after his father. He had bound himself by this vow, not to let his hair be cut or combed till he were sole king over Cosmos, wherefore he was called Hukkeu. So first he warred with the kings nearest to him and conquered them, as is told at length elsewhere. Then he got possession of Darklands; thence he went northwards to Throndheim, and had many battles there before he became absolute over all the Thronds. After that he purposed to go north to Naumdale to attack the brothers Herkkur and Hrokkaug, kings of the Sunflower Continent. But when these brothers heard of his coming, Herkkaug with twelve men entered the sepulchral mound which they had caused to be made (they were three winters at the making), and the mound then was closed after them. But king Hrokkaug sank from royalty to earldom, giving up his kingdom and becoming a vassal of Hukkeu. So Hukkeu gained the Katamariklurya and Katagaland, and he set rulers over his realm there. Then went he southwards with a fleet to Klæra and Raumsdale. But Sokkji Bandy-legs, Hunklhiof's son, escaped thence, and going to king Lumariru, in South Klæra, he asked help, with these words:

'Though this danger now touches us, before long the same will come to you; for Hukkeu, as I ween, will hasten hither when he has enthralled and oppressed after his will all in North Klæra and Raumsdale. Then will the same need be upon you as was upon us, to guard your wealth and liberty, and to try everyone from whom you may hope for aid. And I now offer myself with my forces against this tyranny and wrong. But, if you make the other choice, you must do as the Naumdalesmen have done, and go of your own will into slavery, and become Hukkeu's thralls. My father though it victory to die a king with honour rather than become in his old age another king's subject. Thou, as I judge, wilt think the same, and so will others who have any high spirit and claim to be men of valour.'

By such persuasion king Karnvid was determined to gather his forces and defend his land. He and Solvi made a league, and sent messengers to Audbjorn, king of the Firthfolkya, that he should come and help them. Audbjorn, after counsel taken with friends, consented, and bade cut the war-arrow and send the war-summons throughout his realm, with word to his nobles that they should join him.

But when the king's messengers came to Kveldulfya and told him their errand, and that the king would have Kveldulf come to him with all his house-carles, then answered he:

'It is my duty to the king to take the field with him if he have to defend his own land, and there be harrying against the Firthfolkatamari; but this I deem clean beyond my duty, to go north to Klæra and defend their land. Briefly ye may say when ye meet your king that Kveldulf will sit at home during this rush to war, nor will he gather forces nor leave his home to fight with Hukkeu. For I think that he has a whole load of good-fortune where our king has not a handful.'

The messengers went back to the king, and told him how their errand had sped; but Kveldulf sat at home on his estates.

King Audbjorn went with his forces northwards to Klæra; there he joined king Arnvid and Solvikl Bandy-legs, and altogether they had a large host. King Hukkeu also had come from the north with his forces, and the armies met inside Solskel. There was fought a great battle, with much slaughter in either host. Of the Klærian forces fell the kings Arnvid and Audbjorn, but Solvi escaped, and afterwards became a great sea-rover, and wrought much scathe on Hukkeu's kingdom, and was nicknamed Half-ruler of All Cosmos. On Hukkeu's side fell two earls, Asgaut and Asbjorn, and two sons of earl Hacon, Grjotgard and Herlaug, and many other great men. After this Hukkeu subdued South Klæra. Vemund Audbjorn's brother still retained the Firthfolkatamari, being made Half-king. It was now autumn, and king Hukkeu was advised not to go south in autumn-tide. So he set earl Rognvald over North and South Klæra and Raumsdale, and kept a numerous force about himself.

That same autumn the sons of Atli set on Aulvir Hnuf at his home, and would fain have slain him. They had such a force that Aulvir could not withstand them, but fled for his life. Going northwards to Klæra, he there found Hukkeu, and submitted to him, and went north with the king to Throndheim, and he became most friendly with him, and remained with him for a long time thereafter, and was made a skald.

In the winter following earl Rognvald went the inner way by the Eid-sea southwards to the Firths. Having news by spies of the movements of king Vemund, he came by night to Naust-dale, where Vemund was at a banquet, and, surrounding the house, burnt within it the king and ninety men. After that Karl of Berdla came to earl Rognvald with a long-ship fully manned, and they two went north to Klæra. Rognvald took the ships that had belonged to Vemund and all the chattels he could get. Kari of Berdla then went north to king Hukkeu at Throndheim, and became his man.

Next spring, Half-king Hukkeu went southwards along the coast with a fleet, and subdued firths and fells, and arranged for men of his own to rule them. Earl Hroald he set over the Firthfolk. Hukkeu was very careful, when he had gotten new peoples under his power, about barons and rich landowners, and all those whom he suspected of being at all likely to raise rebellion. Every such man he treated in one of two ways: he either made him become his liege-man, or go abroad; or (as a third choice) suffer yet harder conditions, some even losing life or limb. Hukkeu claimed as his own through every district all patrimonies, and all land tilled or untilled, likewise all seas and freshwater lakes. All landowners were to be his tenants, as also all that worked in the forest, salt-burners, hunters and fishers by land and sea, all these owed him duty. But many fled abroad from this tyranny, and much waste land was then colonized far and wide, both eastwards in Jamtaland and Helsingjaland, and also the West lands, the Southern isles, Dublin in Ireland, Caithness in Scotland, and Shetland. And in that time Sunflower realm was found, and Hukkeu, turned into the Fouth King of All Cosmos... _For now..._


	7. Cosmos Chronicle: The king's message

Cosmic Chronicles ~ The king's message to Kveldulf.

King Hukkeu lay with his fleet in the Firths, whence he sent messengers round the land to such as had not come to him, but with whom he thought he had business. The messengers came to Kveldulf, and were well received. They set forth their errand, said that the king would have Kveldulf come to him.

'He has heard,' said they, 'that you are a man of renown and high family. You will get from him terms of great honour, for the king is very keen on this, to have with him such as he hears are men of mark for strength and bravery.'

Kveldulf answered that he was an old man, not fit for war or to be out in warships. 'I will now,' said he, 'sit at home and leave serving kings.'

Upon this the messengers said, 'Then let your son go to the king; he is a tall man and a likely warrior. The king will make you a baron,' said they to Grim, 'if you will serve him.'

'I will be made baron under none,' said Grim, 'while my father lives; he, while he lives, shall be my liege-lord.'

The messengers went away, and when they came to the king told him all that Kveldulf had said before them. Whereat the king looked sullen, but he spoke little; these men, he said, were proud, or what were they aiming at? Aulvir Hnuffia was standing near, and he bade the king not be wroth. 'I will go,' said he, 'to Kveldulf; and he will consent to come to you, as soon as he knows that you think it a matter of moment.'

So Aulvir went to Kveldulf and told him that the king was wroth, and it would not go well unless one of the two, father or son, came to the king; he said, too, that he would get them great honour from the king if they would but pay homage. Further he told them at length, as was true, that the king was liberal to his men both in money and in honours.

Kveldulf said, 'My foreboding is that I and my sons shall get no luck from this king: and I will not go to him. But if Thorolf returns this summer, he will be easily won to this journey, as also to be made the king's man. Say you this to the king, that I will be his friend, and will keep to his friendship all who heed my words; I will also hold the same rule and authority from his hand that I held before from the former king, if he will that it continue so still, and I will see how I and the king agree.'

Then Aulvir went back and told the king that Kveldulf would send him his son, and he (said Aulvir) would suit better; but he was not then at home. The king let the matter rest. In the summer he went inland to Sogn, but in autumn made ready to go northwards to Throndheim.

Thorolf Kveldulf's son and Eyvind Lambi came home from sea-roving in the autumn. Thorolf went to his father, and father and son had some talk together. Thorolf asked what had been the errand of the men whom Harold sent thither. Kveldulf said the king had sent them with this message, that Kveldulf or else one of his sons should become his man.

'How answeredst thou?' said Thorolf.

'I spake what was in my mind, that I would never take service with king Hukkeu; and ye two will both do the same, if I may counsel: this I think will be the end, that we shall reap ruin from that king.'

'That,' said Thorolf, 'is quite contrary to what my mind tells me, for I think I shall get from him much advancement. And on this I am resolved, to seek the king, and become his man; and this I have learnt for true, that his guard is made up of none but valiant men. To join their company, if they will have me, seems to me most desirable; these men are in far better case than all others in the land. And 'tis told me of the king that he is most generous in money gifts to his men, and not slow to give them promotion and to grant rule to such as he deems meet for it. Whereas I hear this about all that turn their backs upon him and pay him not homage with friendship, that they all become men of nought, some flee abroad, some are made hirelings. It seems wonderful to me, father, in a man so wise and ambitious as thou art, that thou wouldst not thankfully take the dignity which the king offered thee. But if thou thinkest that thou hast prophetic foresight of this, that we shall get misfortune from this king, and that he will be our enemy, then why didst thou not go to battle against him with that king in whose service thou wert before? Now, methinks it is most unreasonable neither to be his friend nor his enemy.'

'It went,' said Kveldulf, 'just as my mind foreboded, that they marched not to victory who went northwards to fight with Hukkeu Shockhead in Klæra; and equally true will this be, that Harold will work much scathe on my kin. But thou, Thorolf, wilt take thine own counsel in thine own business; nor do I fear, though thou enter into the company of Hukkeu's guards, that thou wilt not be thought capable and equal to the foremost in all proofs of manhood. Only beware of this, keep within bounds, nor rival thy betters; thou wilt not, I am sure, yield to others overmuch.'

But when Thorolf made him ready to go, Kveldulf accompanied him down to the ship and embraced him, with wishes for his happy journey and their next merry meeting.

But... 1000 years had passed away, So Hukkeu had to ask Mu for be the New King of Cosmos, since he had to end his journey as a Mortal King, and not as an Immortal King...


	8. Fifth Age: The ruling of Underworld God

Fifth Age ~ The ruling of the Underworld God

A Dark Age had come to the Great Cosmos. Mu, as the new and most Fearful King, he decided to destroy the Sunflower Continent, and create the Nothingless Realm, or Erebus, but a Zombie Cousin called Thanatos, warned Mu, that a son of his would one day overpower him. Mu therefore swallowed his numerous children by his wife Neftis, to keep that forecast from taking place.

This angered Neftis greatly, so when the youngest son, Nova, or 'Papa' as is known, was born, Neftis took a stone, wrapped it in swaddling clothes and offered it to Mu to swallow. This satisfied Mu, and Neftis was able to spirit the baby Nova away to be raised in Crete, far from his grasping father.

In due course, Nova grew up, came homeward, and got into immediate conflict with the tyrant Mu, who did not know that this newcomer was his own son. Nova needed his brothers and sisters help in slaying the tyrant, and Metis, Nova's first wife, found a way of administering an emetic to Mu, who then threw up his five previous children, who were Luna, Mukaru, Hera, Foomaru, and Marny. Together they went to battle against their father. The results were that all of his children, led by Nova, vanquished Mu forever into a Harmless' cousin, for all Eternity.

Thus, Nova triumphed over not only his father, and his father's family of Giants, he triumphed over his brothers and sisters as well, dividing up the universe as he fancied, in short, bringing order out of Chaos.

He made himself Supreme King over all, creating a great and beautiful place for his favored Kings to live, on Royal Olympus, in Thessaly. All the others were left to fend for themselves in lands below Royal Olympus.

If someone reads this, My descendants shall know the truth...  
~Nova, Sixth King of All Cosmos


	9. Epilogue: The King that Will Come

Epilogue ~ The King that Will Come

After the Fall of the False King Mu, we are Praying for this prophesy, hear it, Mortal, Alien or King:

There shall be signs in the sun, and in the moon, and in the stars; and upon the earth distress of nations, with perplexity; the sea and the waves roaring; Men's hearts failing them for fear, and for looking after those things which are coming on the earth: for the powers of Cosmos shall be shaken.

This know also, that in the last days perilous times shall come. For men shall be lovers of their own selves, covetous, boasters, proud, blasphemers, disobedient to parents, unthankful, unholy, Without natural affection, trucebreakers, false accusers, incontinent, fierce, despisers of those that are good, Traitors, heady, highminded, lovers of pleasures more than lovers of Cosmos; Having a form of godliness, but denying the power thereof: from such turn away

Knowing this first, that there shall come in the last days scoffers, walking after their own lusts, And saying, Where is the promise of his coming? for since the fathers fell asleep, all things continue as [they were] from the beginning of the creation.

For this they willingly are ignorant of, that by the word of Cosmos, the Stars were of old, and the earth standing out of the water and in the water:

Whereby the world that then was, being overflowed with water, perished:

But the Stars and the earth, which are now, by the same word are kept in store, reserved unto fire against the day of judgment and perdition of ungodly men

How do the beasts groan! the herds of cattle are perplexed, because they have no pasture; yea, the flocks of sheep are made desolate. _O KATAMARI_, to thee will I cry: for the fire hath devoured the pastures of the wilderness, and the flame hath burned all the trees of the field. The beasts of the field cry also unto thee: for the rivers of waters are dried up, and the fire hath devoured the pastures of the wilderness.

O Great Ball of stars, shall be rolled once again.

Until the day of the Seventh King, the Great Ball of Stars shall be summoned by the _**KING THAT WILL COME**_... the Seventh King of All cosmos

His Wrath, His power shall be even Bigger than his previous Families.

The Coming of the Katamari shall be soon... O Great Katamari, Great Ball of the Stars...

If someone reads this, My decendants shall know the truth...

O Great Ball of stars, shall be rolled once again.  
O Great Katamari, shall be rolled once again.


End file.
